<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🌸The Code Talker, the Sleeping Fairy, &amp; Other Tales🌸 by JasmineWrites100304</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122778">🌸The Code Talker, the Sleeping Fairy, &amp; Other Tales🌸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304'>JasmineWrites100304</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Cyberpunk, Duel Monsters, Dueltainers, Fairy Tale Elements, Idols, Minor Fourth Wall Breaks, Multi, Too many characters, Virtual Reality, there will be duels, wrestlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a monster in  cyber world isn't easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🌸The Code Talker, the Sleeping Fairy, &amp; Other Tales🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or Sleeping Beauty.<br/>Warning: may contain spoilers for dub watchers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Either because Linkuriboh nuzzled my hand, or I had an unpleasant dream, I don’t know which, but I woke up from my recharge (how to read: sleep) that late night, startled. I checked my mana power. 100 %. More than enough for a single duel. Beneath my blue &amp; yellow armor, my skin is black with purple patterns as always. Nothing changed much. If so...</p><p> </p><p> Why did I feel dissimilar? What was that dream? Who were those humans? Who was that fairy, her blue dress fluttering in the wind, golden fairy dust falling from her white &amp; golden wings?</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p> I remember!</p><p> </p><p> Trick...</p><p> </p><p> Trickstar...</p><p> </p><p> Trickstar Holly Angel.</p><p> </p><p> I might disremember her name for a second or two, but it’s hard getting the Trickstar herself out of my mind.</p><p> </p><p> The last time I met her was several days ago (in the human world is the same as half hour), when I was about to duel. At that time, I was polishing my sword when my sense of smell caught the fragrance of hollyhock. A peculiar scent, but I like it. I felt myself continuing to inhale it as a Fairy approached.</p><p> </p><p> “I see you were enchanted by my scent.” a female voice said.</p><p> </p><p> I must admit that she was quite beautiful that very day, &amp; still the same in my dream. Her flaxen blonde ponytail tickled my fingers. She observed me, like a human girl inspecting her doll.</p><p> </p><p> My first instinct was to shriek the unchanged words I say to every card as usual: “I HATE YOU.”, but somehow, I didn’t have the audacity to do so before her. Why? Why couldn't I shriek at her?</p><p> </p><p> “Are you going to watch the Abyss Actors’ live performance of <em>Castlevania: Symphony of the Night</em>? Leading Lady is playing as Alu...” the Fairy-type seemed confused. “Alu... er, I don't remember his name...”</p><p> </p><p> “It’ssss Alucard, kind Misssss.” hissed somecard. Despite the hiss, my feelings told me that the somecard in the green cloak isn’t Reptile-type. Alas, I couldn’t see their face, for it was covered by the shadow casted by the cloak. All that was visible were a pair of glowing, completely red eyes.</p><p> </p><p> “Thank you. Er, who are you?” was her reply.</p><p> </p><p> A chuckle. “I can’t tell you my real name, but you ssssurely can come to the Gouki Cage Match to meet me.” I grew cold from the hiss in their voice. Rustles were heard as they walked away from our sight.</p><p> </p><p> “So, do you want to watch the play?" asked the Fairy after a pregnant silence.</p><p> </p><p> A simple nod was what I needed. That was all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>